


The Cursed Fairy Tale

by Bolontiku



Series: The Cursed Fairy Tale [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: In which our ever charming Prince Loki of Asgard is told a fairy tale. One he knows rather well and is based on a true event that happened not so long ago; yet this story is just a tad bit different to the one he knows.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Cursed Fairy Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574473
Comments: 32
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for my ficlet drop sometime ago, i did not want to let this go, so will be updating when I have a chance. Apologies in advance cause I have no brain and it may take some time.  
**Also, if you know where the idea for the curse came from, I love you very much and know you are a kind person. <3

*********

"Once upon a time," Loki smiled, it had been some years since he had heard those words. Surely the old woman was speaking to herself as she moved around his hiding spot in the asgardian library, she did that often he noticed, speaking to herself in her odd language. Yet, truth be told he adored her singing voice and so he listened without responding, believing that if she knew he understood that she would stop and that would be a substantial loss in and of itself. 

"In a kingdom far far away, there lived a Queen and King so beloved by the people all was well and all were happy. They were just and kind, fair in all their dealings with the court and to their people; did I mention? They were deeply in love. 

Loki supressed a satisfied grin, instead opting to flip a page he had not read at all as he had been distracted listening to the old woman's voice. No need for him to stare blankly at a page for longer than necessary.

"Now, as all that are in love they had a child, she was named, Milintica or more commonly known as Mili, and the princess grew. And as all that are in love the princess was followed by yet another they named the second, Ixtlilal she was known as Lila, and Mili adored and loved her little sister. 

"The two grew up, close as could be. Many times they could be found whispering secrets to each other, finding places within the palace to hide from their tutors and laughter filled the halls of the palace bringing forth a time of great love.

"Now the oldest had hair that rivaled the darkest of nights and the younger would brush and plait her sisters hair with much care and love and though the younger had dark hair, in the light of the sun it was a rich brown. Mili had dark brown eyes yet Lila had eyes the color of a golden sunset. The older loved her younger sisters voice, often playing her violin as Lila sang and so they grew into young women, studying together and learning what they needed for their futures. 

"Now it came time that their beloved parents had visitors, of course they hoped that the young Prince visiting would be betrothed to the eldest and thus unite their Kingdoms.

"The prince happened upon the sisters who were relaxing in the garden, Mili playing violin whilst Lila sang and he was quite taken by both asking to sit and listen.

"Later the two were taken to see the King and Queen where they were told that Mili would be betrothed to the young Prince and excitement ran through the sisters both going back to their chambers to gossip before going to sleep. Both ladies making plans for Mili about her future, her new home, who she would meet what her wedding would be like. 

Loki shifted, ahh, he knew this story. Was that where she got her odd accent? Had she come from that Kingdom? Many had mourned the loss not a couple years back, Frigga had spoken with Odin, persuading him to send aid. How odd that it was now a story to be told, as all children's stories go, as a warning.

"The Prince and his father stayed for over a month, enjoying the sights the Kingdom had, hunting with their father and taking part in the small parties the Queen had set for them. Giving time during the day for Mili and the Prince to become more acquainted. It was during the day that Lila ran into the Prince who asked about her sister. 

"She is changing and will be down in a few moments," Lila offered with a smile. The Prince asked her to join him in a small walk, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm and begging to hear her sing if even for a moment. 

And so Lila sang, quietly and a small song she had known since childhood, one she and Mili had come up with. It was then that the Prince leaned in and stole a kiss.

"The surprise and shock that ran through the Princess!! She ran away, confused and distraught. She had to tell Mili! Mili, who had seen the kiss. A darkness had begun to grow.

Loki had stopped reading sometime ago, blue eyes focused on the page before him as the woman made her way around, aged fingers running along the spines of the books.

This was not how the story went, his brows furrowed in confusion. He knew this story, they told it to the children his mother helped care for. It was disconcerting to hear this version, it had been told that the younger Princess had thrown herself at the Prince, beguiling him with her siren's song. Jealousy and the lure of marriage to a prominent Prince with the promise of her own kingdom twisting the character of the princess.

What was this new version?!

"Lila paced the length of her room, she had to tell Mili! It was not her fault, though guilt filled her, she had done nothing to deserve that. She had not asked for the kiss nor had she fluttered her lashes at him. She had but praised her older sister in her absence. Speaking on how talented Mili was not only in her education, but in how she played several instruments, how she practiced with their healer and learnt many many spells and potions to help the people of their kingdom. How Mili worked endlessly with their mother to help with the operations and comings and goings of the people. 

"The door to her room opened and Mili stepped in closing the door.

Loki shut the book and set it aside, he wondered what would happen between the sisters, waiting with bated breath.

"I know you stole a kiss," Mili hissed angrily, face contorting with the emotion.

"NO! I did not ask for it!" Lila sobbed.

"You bewitched him with your voice! As you do with mother and father every time you want something! Now he is speaking to father, he wants to ask for _ your _ hand in marriage!"

"Lila was confused, why would he ask for her hand? Was it not already that Mili was betrothed to him? Were there not already plans laid in place for their marriage?!

Lila was surprised by the pure hatred she saw in her sisters gaze, she flinched at it. "Mili I would never!"

"You did, but I will right this wrong!" It was then that Mili straightened and began to chant, the words old and unknown to Lila. A hazy cloud settled on the young princess dizzy and nauseous she stumbled forwards, reaching out to her older sister for help. Yet, her sister pulled back out of reach letting her fall into darkness.

"When she woke the palace was dark and cold. Stumbling out she stopped a guard who brushed her by, following the man she found the people gathered in the main hall.

"Princess Lila has gone missing, troops have been dispatched and the people are looking as well. No ransom has been demanded as of yet but it cannot be swept to the side. The princess must have been kidnapped!"

Loki frowned, "but she was right there! Did they not see her?"

Golden eyes turned to him, shock evident on her features, "sh-she caught her reflection," the woman gasped quietly, "she had been turned into an old crone… and when she spoke, her words were muted and those that were spoken none understood!"

Realization dawned on Loki, there before him the old haggard cleaning woman had a soft gentle voice and eyes like the golden sunset.

"Princess Lila?"


	2. Chapter 2

We begin with our golden eyed princess, now turned into an old woman, eyes wide in disbelief... 

**

Nine years ago… 

“That woman!” Princess Mili cried in outrage, standing next to their father above those gathered in the main hall, “I saw her with Lila! She must have taken her, she must know something about Lila!! **BRING ME MY SISTER BACK!**”

The King and the crowds eyes fell on her as she sensed the shift in the air, the mood of the crowd turning against her and even as she opened her mouth to cry out, to beg for a moment, she turned and ran.

Mili was held back by their father, “GET HER!!”

Lila whimpered as she hurried, they had become aware of the network of hidden passages as children. The children that came with the cook had shown them, it had been in fact years since they had last crawled through them. 

Lila reached for the brick beside the torch, third one down and one to the right. No. Perhaps it was third to the right and one down? She praised the gods when the stone parted, praying she would fit, barely. She had to inhale, it seemed in her old age she would grow a bit more. As the stone closed behind her and the darkness engulfed her she wondered how this was happening to her. Tears stung her eyes, her chest tightened and it became hard to breathe, she struggled against the unmoving stone, it was closing in on her. 

The heavy material scratched into her palms as she pressed against it to keep it from collapsing in on her, terror wrapped around her throat, she let out a small cry, stepping back towards the entrance. She could escape, she knew how to get out, they would have to listen to her!!

The darkness caught at her ankles, she could hear their muffled shouts on the other side of the stone wall, it echoed quietly through the darkness and she sobbed silently. She couldn’t go back, she knew it. Mili was convinced, she had seen the hate in her older sisters eyes. Lila had never seen that look before, it had devastated her. No, she needed to get out, seek help. Remove this curse. There had to be a way.

She had just celebrated Mili’s eighteenth birthday not last month, her own seventeenth was coming up. She had planned so much, her mother had been speaking about sending her to the Lady Paola’s to learn. There was so much that she still had to do.

Right now, she must get out of the Castle. 

Lila struggled through the fear, forced herself to move away from the secret door. Forced herself to keep scooting along, bit down on her bottom lip as she felt something with several legs crawl across her arm. It made her move faster, her knees hurt, it was difficult to breathe, and she could not stop the tears that streaked down her face. 

When she came to the exit, where the dimming sunlight broke through the cracks in the stone she let out a small bark of laughter, even after all these years she still remembered.

**

Back to the present:

Confusion. Relief. Terror. More relief.

A cluster of emotions swept through her as the young Prince exclaimed, she went on with her story, finishing it.

How many times had she told it? How many times had her words fallen on deaf ears? She took in a deep breath, it had been nine years, nine, it had felt like a lifetime. So much had happened after the curse had set.

“Princess Lila?”

Tears burst forth, when was the last time she had been called that?! 

Loki watched as the old woman burst into tears, hands flying to her mouth and leapt forwards when her legs gave out from beneath her, catching her easily. “Princess?” Old worn hands caught at him, she muttered quietly, sobs shaking her slender shoulders. “Princess, here,” he helped her back to her feet, moving her to the chair a foot away. He knelt in front of her, catching her hands in his, blue eyes running over her face. “Deep breaths, slow down.. There you go. Let me get you some water.”

“Please?! Don’t go!” her grip tightened and Loki nodded. “You have no idea! I-I never imagined!!”

“Princess, it has been a long time since your disappearance. Many have searched for you, how did you come to Asgard?”

“Can you..”

“What is it?”

“Please? Say my name?”

Loki swallowed as golden eyes bore into him, “Lila.”

She gasped, it was music to her ears, her heart fluttering as her name was uttered quietly, in his low voice. She ignored the shiver, squeezing her eyes shut as happiness tore through her.

  
**

Lila shook her head, grunting as Loki easily pulled her along the long hallway. Her brows knit together as she noticed the guards look their way as they passed, she dug her feet into the floor, crying out indignantly as her worn boots slid along the polished flooring.

“Prince Loki?”

He stopped, turning to face the guard that had steeled his nerve and come forward, “if the old woman has wronged you in some way, I am certain that we can take care of the matter, no need to take her to the King?”

Loki blinked, frowning at the guard, “do you presume to know what decision is best for me? Are you implying that I would make a rash and unfair decision?”

The man stepped back, head shaking his eyes slipping to the woman still struggling to free her hand from Loki’s grasp, a small whimper leaving her. “Please, what punishment you wish to place upon Ohm, I would gladly take in her place.”

She stilled, Loki glanced over his shoulder at her, the woman was dressed well as were most of the palace help, they were under no demand to work in the palace and were compensated fairly, even those that came to their kingdom as slaves were often given their freedom and joined Asgard as a citizen, one only had to work hard for themselves. 

“What did you call her?” Loki asked brows furrowing together.

The guard cleared her throat, “forgive me, we had to name her once she became a part of the palace help. She had no name and none understood her language, even the fair lady Frigga had difficulties, though it was your mother that brought her home with her years ago. We named her Ohm, Old House Maid, she knew how to cook and clean, though it takes her hours- she became more proficient over time, we supposed it was due to her age. There are scars on her hands and a few on her back, we believe Queen Frigga bought her to free her of…” he let his voice trail as the old woman looked away pouting fiercely.

Loki pursed his lips, “what did my father have to say about this?” he tugged on her hand gently when she attempted to pull free once more, his fingers wrapped securely around her wrist shackling her to him.

“Please my Prince, I beg of you, let me go. No one will believe you. No one has listened to me in all these years, how can I hope for this to change now?!”

“Quiet, give me some time to figure this out,” he answered, he heard the guard gasp and turned his gaze back to the man.

“You understand her?!”

“How can you not?” he shot back.

The guard cleared his throat, “sir, she speaks nothing but gibberish.”

“Please my Prince, it would only be an embarrassing situation for you.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “What did she just say?”

The guard paused and cleared his throat, “uhm, word for word?” he asked looking over at Ohm, Loki nodded. “Bluh-regh-non sti- followed by a sort of hiss, and her words are often mute as well.”

“How has she managed to make herself understood?”

The guard shrugged, “she is the cleaning woman, bakes on rare occasion, OH!! SHE SINGS!!!” Loki winced at the exclamation, “forgive me Prince, her voice, even when we understand nothing-Ohm! Sing for the Prince!”

“I rather enjoy her voice thank you, very well, you have convinced me. Come L-Ohm.”

“Prince?”

Loki frowned at the guard, “she will accompany me, thank you for your unsought words. Back to your duties.” He directed flicking his hand towards the other guard whom were standing away from their place, they quickly returned, stoic as always. Loki narrowed his eyes before frowning and pulling her along once more.

**

Lila felt as if she could empty the contents of her stomach right on his shoes, which made the feeling worse. She stared at her hand in his, her stomach turned yet again.

“Sit.”

“My Prince, please, I have duties to attend to, chores that must be done!”

“Chores? A Princess doing chores? Nonsense.”

“I have not been a princess for years,” came her quiet reply, head falling forwards as she took the seat he pointed at.

Loki sighed, “why can no other not understand you?” Lila shrugged, “did my mother bring you here?”

“Yes.”

“Yet she did not understand you?”

Lila swallowed, hands twisting in her lap as she looked away, white hair falling freely over her shoulder, the braid coming undone here and there.

He wanted to brush her hair back, instead he sat across from her as he caught her hesitance, “there is one that will listen, perhaps he may not understand you, but he will help since you do not trust in me.”

Shame ran through her, “that is not it!” she cried, eyes meeting his, “so many!! Many have tried to understand what I have to say. I have even attempted to draw what has happened to me and-” she bit her bottom lip shaking her head, running her hands through her hair and tugging it back. 

“I do not know what we can do for you, but I will help you. We will get you back to where you belong Princess.”

She wanted to protest, but the door to the room opened and in stalked the tall blond Prince. She moved quickly to her feet, bowing her head as Loki stood as well, “brother! I received word that you need to speak with me? Aahh, Ohm! Have you had her cakes?” electric blue eyes landed on the older woman, “did you bring cake?”

Loki huffed as she shook her head, wringing her hands in front of her. He caught them in one of his, thumb brushing over her knuckles to calm her nerves as he looked at Thor, “we have a problem brother.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lila sighed, the water was warm and different petals and herbs had been added, the chambermaids came in and scrubbed her down, even after her protests. She had been cleaning herself for years now and didn’t need the help of others. Yet, once they began scrubbing her back she quietened and let them take over, hands massaging her shoulders and arms fingers in her hair, she had nearly fallen asleep when they began to rinse her.

She was quickly fried off and dressed. A frown marking her face as the dress slid down her length, she’d become accustomed to dressing in brais and tunic, for years now, especially when it came to hard work. She’s done a lot of hard work, golden eyes traced the deep lines in her hands, now marked with various scars, not including the ones that covered the backs of her hands.

These were not the hands of a princess. 

Lila hummed as the young women surrounded her, taking her and pressing her into a cushioned bench, there they tugged on her arms and legs, scented oils massaged into her limbs. Lila hummed in pleasure, happy with the citrus scent hinted with a smidge of flowers.

Her long unruly hair was carefully tended to, combed out and plaited to rest on her shoulder, Lila shook her head at the jewelry they wanted to add.

“Prince Loki sent it, along with the dress,” one spoke up, smiling, “I know that you must be feeling confused and this is new to you, but we are so happy that he has chosen to spoil you!” the women all nodded as they surrounded her, “just enjoy this time!”

Lila cleared her throat, pointing at a simple necklace. 

The women smiled.

**

Loki watched as the chambermaids slipped from the room, each nodding their heads at him as they made their way past him in the hallway. He had insisted she speak to Thor, the princess had sighed, asking if he even understood a single word. Thor had stared at her blank faced, as always when she had tried speaking to him or anyone else in the palace. 

He led the way in, the kitchen staff following as he directed them as where to set up the dinner he had asked for. They were quick about it and soon stepped back out of the way. the older woman stepped out shyly, Loki smiling gently and encouraging her forwards. “Come Princess, how was everything?”

“This is too much my Prince,” she stepped out, he rather thought the dress was plain, but on her... 

He met her eyes and exhaled, “my what a sight you are!” She looked every bit the royalty she was, silver and white hair plaited into a thick braid which hung over her shoulder, he liked how wild it was and missed seeing it free, though he couldn’t help but smile at the few strands that were already making their way to freedom.

She shook her head as she took a seat, Loki pushing her chair in for her. “You are too kind to this old woman!”

“Old woman, but that is not true. As young as the flowers that bloom in spring," he winked as he took a seat and watched as a myriad of emotions passed over her features, reaching out he placed his hand on hers, “tell me?”

She avoided his gaze, “I have gone so many years without anyone understanding a thing I have said! Have you always been able to understand me? I tend to babble to myself since I have no one to converse with!”

Loki supressed the chuckle that rose in his throat, he had always thought the old woman a source of amusement as she went about her day narrating everything, speaking to the plants and books. “I recall you telling a certain book it was the cutest thing in existence.”

A hand went to her mouth, “no!”

Loki squeezed her hand before sitting back, releasing her, “You always spoke your mind and I found that quite refreshing, especially since everyone else seemed to allow it. You never spoke untowardly, your words often reflecting what had already come to mind for me.”

She smiled visibly relaxing, “if I had known..”

“I had no idea that you… were in such a predicament.”

“My Prince,” she licked her lips, golden eyes dancing around the room, she seemed at a loss for words, uncertain of herself, “these are not your quarters?”

“No,” he answered watching as some of the tension left her shoulders.

“I cannot stay here.”

“Why not? You are a guest, we will take you home and return you to your rightful place, your sister will face the consequences of her actions and I am uncertain as to how we will undo the curse she laid upon you but I vow to correct this wrong that has been done to you.”

“Why?”

Loki was taken aback by the question; he had been avoiding the question himself since he had begun this, but now with her earnestly staring at him he faced a truth he did not want to look at too carefully. “I have been wronged as well, assumptions made about me, people believe me to fill a certain role,” he swallowed as long lean fingers wrapped around the crystalline cup the servants had set out and poured wine into, cool blue eyes staring at the liquid as if it would answer for him. “I know what it is like to be shoved aside, to have no voice.” He met her gaze, looked away when he thought her eyes shone a little too brightly, “let me help you.”

“I fear that you are making an error. My sister has convinced my parents that- well, you know.” She stared at the plate before her, food untouched, fingers toying with the fork. She had become accustomed to seeing the wrinkles in her skin, the hard work she had learned leaving its mark. “I cannot understand how or why you of all people would want to help me-”

“Do you not want my help? Thor would be best suited I suppose,” he sighed, Thor was handsome.

“I did not mean that!” she exclaimed a little too loudly, shifting in her seat. “I just... thank you. Thank you so much. That you understand me, that you listened to me, and above all else, you believe me!" 

She fiddled with the silverware and he frowned, "is the food not to your liking?"

"Ah! It's not that," she spoke quietly, eyes downcast, "the chambermaids, they are the ones that see the Queen directly?"

"Yes." He wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"My Prince-"

"Just… just Loki."

"Loki," she paled, weathered and worn hands falling into her lap. It had been years since she had soaked in a hot bath, years since she had clean clothing that were not hand me downs or previously owned. "The others will speak, what would you say? For the Prince of Asgard to be taking the housemaid and giving her clothing, did these belong to the Queen? To permit me to bathe and be perfumed!" Lila exclaimed.

Loki chuckled, "you are Princess Ixtilila of Tonatiuh, a princess shall be treated as such."

"They will not believe it."

"My mother said you had been cursed, did she ever try to remove it?"

Lila sighed, nodding, "she did attempt to remove it, though she did not understand it.” She looked away, “it hurt her, a sort of shock, I remember. Lady Frigga jolted back and was unsure of the curse; she did not want to worsen it. So, there was nothing to be done. Lady Frigga is knowledgeable and spoke to a few others about me, though nothing came of it and I found a place here." 

Loki chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, hand reaching out for hers, his thumb trailed across the back of her hand across a scar, looking he realized there were a few scars. "What is this?"

Golden eyes slid to his blue lips pursing for a moment before she swallowed, very much on the defensive as she tugged on her hand. "I was hungry. I had nothing to offer and… the man at the market caught me taking a roll. He said thievery should be rewarded and failure would be punished. I failed and so he… he, his assistant held me in place while he whipped my hands."

Loki hissed feeling anger as her bottom lip quivered. "Your mother… she was there. She stopped it. Paid the man and brought me here."

Loki sighed, "you should rest. I will speak to Thor again. We will find a way to get you back home. Eat."

Lila sighed, lifting a fork and taking a bite. Her mind wandered, the Prince of Asgard had taken an interest in an old woman. She wondered why he was doing this, was it really for what he had said? The last few years had been uncertain, Thor being banished for his brash and impetuous ways, then Odin falling to Odinsleep, Loki had been lost… 

The realm had mourned his passing.

Thor had gone on, losing himself to battles and distraction. There had been much talk during the time, many uncertain about their future as both Princes had gone unaccounted for. Then they had returned, Loki alive and well, Thor telling tales of his time traveling, of a world where he met a young woman. Lila had listened, the royal family had settled, Thor having learned more, having changed and everyone knew Loki had come back- different.

She had shared the books with him, had been around him and several of royalty, Lila was no stranger to royalty. As a maid it was only ever so different, you served rather than be served and Loki had requested from her before. Food, drink, quiet. When he had returned he was different, quieter.

It had unsettled her.

Dinner at an end, Loki caught her hand as she stood making her way towards the door. "You will sleep here."

Did he not understand?! He would be questioned by the staff, she knew that their tongues were probably wagging as it was. The ladies had been all giggles as they washed her, running the perfumed soap through her hair, water washing it off. One thing about her curse, others believed because she could not speak, or speak in their language, that she could not understand them.

A few had giggled and whispered, Loki the Prince had lost his marbles, he had become smitten by the old woman. Just look! The old woman who spoke nothing but gibberish, being treated as if she were royalty! Of course the younger son had taken on an insane pity project. The younger ones had been admonished and sent off.

Lila threw her hands up, shaking her head, "I cannot!" 

"Will you truly argue with me princess?" Loki asked, raising a brow at her.

Lila felt her heart trip as he caught and lifted her hands to his lips, soft lips pressing against her knuckles. As if he could erase the scars of her past with the soft gesture. Perhaps he could. 

"Please? A princess deserves at least a bed after warm food."

She capitulated, suddenly exhausted. "Thank you." She would find a way to slip away, she could, after all, who paid attention to a lowly old woman these days? The prince had been kinder to her than others, save for his mother and she was glad to have been able to meet him. Yet, she would not have others speaking ill of him because of her. 

Loki smiled as the old woman blushed, "I will come find you in the morning then." He stepped away, dropping her hands as he did so and turning on his heel, quickly shutting the doors behind him before she could change her mind.

**

Thor frowned, the woman kept going on and on, he looked at Loki who was staring at Ohm. 

Thor remembered the day Frigga had brought the old woman, she spoke no language anyone understood, even Odin did not understand a word she uttered towards Frigga, and when he spoke to her, demanded the woman respond she fell mute. Her mouth would open, lips forming the words she wanted yet no sound came out.

Frigga had said she was cursed, but what it was no one knew. She had sent for others to consult with, but none could determine what the curse was or how to cure it.

Loki nodded, looking at him as she finished her speech in her language.

Thor cleared his throat as she looked up at him with golden eyes. “Brother,” he started with a cautious smile, “I do not understand a word she said,” he wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulder, pulling Loki into his side and a few steps away from the old woman. “There are a few women I have rounded up that I want to introduce you to.” There had been whispers, Loki had taken a fancy to an older woman. Thor looked over his shoulder at the maid, not that she was bad looking and older women did have a tendency to have more experience and be more open to more fun trysts. 

Loki shook his arm off earning a hurt look, "Thor! This woman has told you the story of the missing princess from the Kingdom of Tonatiuh, were you not listening?!"

Thor blinked, looking back at his brother. “I knew her.” Loki took a step back, looking over his shoulder at Lila who stared at Thor. “Do you not remember? All the times father took us to neighboring kingdoms? Asgard is not the only one out there, there are worlds… you’ve seen much of them by now. Only you never had to stand at court. Mother would come and you would both go off when the talking started,” Thor chuckled running a hand through his hair, exasperation evident on his features. “You thought it was all glory and victories, but the talks were always boring and more than any of the actual battles. We needed to talk with others to keep treaties in place, the court was an unholy place full of fake smiles and pretentious royalty.” 

Thor sighed, “why now? What about that princess? She was taken, more than likely went on her own, she did throw herself at her older sister's fiance shamelessly.”

“That is not true!!” Lila cried indignantly, trying to keep her composure, the memory of that man kissing her; Mila… Mila.. what was she saying? Mila.. her sister, why was she looking at her like that?! The memories flashing through her mind as she repeated it again now for what felt like the millionth time. She had tried so hard to communicate with others, explain what had happened. No writing, screaming or pleading had gotten her anywhere. People ignored the lunatic old woman, the one that had appeared and spoke gibberish. There were times her voice failed her and she was left mute. This at the hands of her older sister, the one she adored, the one she followed everywhere. She loved her sister, how could she believe..?

The ground swallowed her up, darkness engulfing her, it was so hard to breathe.

Thor watched as Loki swept the woman up in his arms, easily opening a portal, Thor following quickly. He was surprised at how she turned into Loki easily, as if she trusted his brother inexplicably. 

Was it true then? Did Loki understand the words that were nothing but gibberish to the rest of them? He stood by, watching as Loki calmed Ohm down, the woman shaking as she sobbed clenching Loki’s hand in hers, breath shuddering out of her. He wondered what it was about the woman, she had always seemed familiar to him as if he had met her before. And when she dealt with him she reminded him of another, but he could never place who it was. Ohm was comfortable around him, though she was usually mute when they were alone together. 

“Brother,” Thor stepped aside with him, “what has she persuaded you to do?”

Loki sighed, he had calmed her, lulled her into a state of sleep urging her to curl up on the large plush couch. He looked over at the elder woman and ran a hand through his raven hair, "Thor, that is the Princess Lila!! She has been cursed, turned into an old woman and for some reason I can understand her. I want to help her. Her sister did this to her, cursed her, betrayed her when her husband to be forced his kiss on Lila. Surely she could not come up with such a thing?"

Thor frowned, hands falling on his hips as he listened to what Loki told him. This was definitely something that needed looking into. "Father will not listen to this without evidence," Thor said clenching his jaw as he thought, "he will claim the old woman is spouting nonsense and there will be repercussions for accusing the daughter they have at home without evidence." 

He looked at Loki, studying his brother for a long moment. How could he refuse his little brother anything? Heaving a sigh of feigned annoyance he waved a hand in the air, “you do know mother and father have gone? We will have to see to this ourselves.”

“You will help?”

Thor closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the fact that Loki had sought him out for help. He gruffed, nodding as he coughed, “who had more experience running off world and getting into trouble? Where would you end up without me?” 

**Author's Note:**

> new chapter will be posted soon!


End file.
